In the luxury market for vehicles a number of options for catering to a passenger's need of food, drinks, services and/or entertainment are available. Examples of how this is provided are compartments in the side of the doors, in the back of the front seats or a compartment in the luggage compartment which may be accessible from within the passenger cabin.
One problem that exists with the above described compartments is that they need to be determined with the purchase of the vehicle. In the case of the purchase of a previously used vehicle which does not suit the new owner, entire parts of the interior of the passenger compartments needs to be removed and replaced. This means that once a solution is determined it is at least very expensive to change between catering solutions. Depending on the solution it may be impossible to adapt a previously used vehicle to a new need.
There thus exists a need for improving the flexibility for changing catering solutions in vehicles.